


黑暗之光

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: 扎希尔中心“那黑暗是何等大呢？”
Kudos: 1





	黑暗之光

你从小以为自己是神选之人，实际上不是这样的。

你的眼睛在八岁的一天变成金色，村民和僧侣眼中那是天赐的宝物。就像孤儿院门前刻着你姓名的珠宝：鸽血红、青金石、黄金项坠与碎钻镶嵌的宽手镯。你在一片珠光宝气中被嬷嬷抱起，珍珠玛瑙反射太阳，明晃晃仿佛一场奢华过分的祝祷。它们奉神命令给管理者带来你是贵族家庭弃子的印象，因而你经受的克扣食物、鞭打，罚跪和禁闭较其他孩子稍轻。此后你翻出围墙，一路奔逃，一只鞋在路上掉落，脚掌心在山石上磨出水泡和血；你在冥冥中左转弯，右转弯，抛掉最后一只鞋，恰好倒在寺庙山门前。我碰巧活了下来，这是神的慈爱。

你在敲击木鱼声中打扫落叶，心里替来来往往的香客感到可怜。这些人看不见神只能祭拜泥土堆成的偶像，听不见神只能去念教人昏昏欲睡的经文。神闭上嘴巴，只对我讲话，永不回答那些充满私欲的小问题。明天会不会落雨，今年稻米收成怎样，丢失的头纱去了哪里？金眼睛带来的自豪促使你在期盼和怂恿下用一些模糊的话语搪塞，你学着打水时听来的调子讲银色的月亮升起，月光在家园照下。女人听过在堂屋里等待天黑，月亮从厨房被油烟熏黑的窗户里坠落，停在米缸盖一角压住的头纱上。你的语言自此成为神谕，你从歌谣神话万年历里攫取字句，正反颠倒，一句话万人听去意味都不同。您是神的孩子，神的使徒！质疑声被海浪般涌来的信众盖过，没有画外音再向你大吼停止！你决定从外表和内心上都更靠近一位信徒：你绷紧表情，挺直脊梁，用闭眼时长和冥想表达心思，不动声色又急切万分，执着于向天下人宣告自己的不一样。

你这样长到十八岁，一夕之间世界不再照常运转。你在森林里睁开眼，背部皮肤感觉到泥土和草根，乌鸦扑下来要挖出你的眼球，青苔蹭上你的肘弯。你平静地咀嚼树皮，在缄口不言中消化四周的声音，试图沟通无限高处无限远处，俯视这游离生死之外的岛屿的眼睛。我拥有全能神的视野，你用平静的语气陈述这件事实。防弹玻璃另一侧的研究员正吞咽一块卷饼，闻言被狠狠噎住几乎气绝身亡。他不相信？他当然不相信。不被选中的不幸者是这样的多，神明赐给你独一份的启示，那些在好的坏的无聊的人生里盲目乱撞，摸爬滚打血流不止的人们自然听不见，有理由忌恨你的从容。你这个异教徒！官能症修女高高举起战斧，风波平息后你踢开破口的武器，认真注视她被轮刃割下的头颅，凝滞的灰暗眼睛，卡在死和生间隙里发不全音的叫喊，血液浸透的典籍。眼睛就是身上的灯，你朗读起她背诵的教义，你的眼睛若亮了，全身就光明；你的眼睛若昏花，全身就黑暗……你里头的光若黑暗，那黑暗是何等大呢？

你相信你里头的光不会黑暗，你是被选中的人，即使揣着痛苦往不见五指的小道上跋涉，也是祂的试炼与考验，务必真挚，务必虔诚，务必向祂证明你的决心！你和乐手一起祈祷和平，你在自诩正义女神的警员疯狂扣动扳机的间隙里割断她的喉咙。你奔跑，你游荡，你在雨中抬起头，你不知道你从来走在漆黑的小径上。一地珠光照亮的是抛弃的明证，月亮只知道人们想要听到的答案；你睁开一双金眼睛，漫游漫游不饮不食不停歇地漫游，可是山道海滩灯塔池塘，你走得磕磕绊绊血流不止，你要走去哪里？你能走去哪里？难道神早十年给予你的已经变质，全能神的视野引领你走进的是碾碎道德尊严与意志的渎神之地，是你埋葬信仰的墓场？

你从来知道，你从来又不知道。那双金眼睛只是让你的心暂且光亮。很难说你一路在何等大的黑暗里摸黑前行，因为只能以信仰作为唯一航标的生命本就黑色无光。是人活下去总得有些理由，你就硬生生编造一个神给你的世界铺上人造光。你更换信仰，寻找寄托，你不想明白一些显而易见又残酷万分的道理。你闭目冥想却也听不见虚空中的呼唤，你把生命掰开揉碎点燃消耗也换不来神的一眼垂怜。没有什么永垂不朽，永恒的只是你祈祷时亘古平静的耳畔。你早该知道，你不愿知道。


End file.
